


You might like this.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You might like this.

0

It was all a question of legs.

Daryl wasn't tall, yes, Merle knew it, Daryl knew it, their friends knew it. Everybody with eyes knew it.

But what a pair of legs he had.

They were long, slender and  _perfect_ .

Merle would give about anything to have those legs wrapped around his waist or resting on his shoulders while he made love to his brother.

He just loved those legs.

They were his guilty pleasure, and one of his favorite things about Daryl's body (with his face, and chest, and stomach, and hands, and eyes…). His ankles were slim, his shins and calves lean but muscular, his thighs—god, his tights—tanned and strangely hairless, but so, so masculine that it drove Merle crazy most of the time.

Feeling them on either side of his head, brushing against his cheeks when he took Daryl in his mouth, and feeling them unconsciously press against his face was something that could make him come just by thinking about it.

"What're ya thinkin' 'bout?" Daryl breathed in his ear. He was straddling Merle as they were both relaxing in the bathtub.

Merle chuckled and sneaked his hands under Daryl's thighs underwater. "Your legs."

Daryl stopped his ministrations on Merle's chest and looked up, damp hair combed back and eyelashes clinging together from the steamy atmosphere in the bathroom. "My legs?" he asked and tilted his head to the side, looking more like a curious kitten than a thirty something adult.

Merle nodded and continued to rub his hands up and down Daryl's legs. "Yeah. And how much I love them."

Daryl hummed and shifted slightly to sit on Merle's lap and wrapped said legs around the older Dixon's waist. "What about them?" he asked and resumed the trail of small, gentle kisses along Merle's collarbone and chest.

Merle leaned back and closed his eyes. "They're beautiful," he breathed.

Daryl smiled against his skin and lifted his hands to gently massage Merle's scalp. "Uh-uh, what else?"

Merle chuckled deeply. "They're—lean and slender. Ya know, but not—not soft like a woman's."

Daryl lifted an eyebrow and stared at him. "Ya compare my legs to a woman's? Should I be— _flattered_ ?"

Merle shook his head. "I'm not comparin' them. I'm just sayin', they're not soft, they're strong and beautiful and I love them."

Daryl hummed again, if a bit skeptically, and Merle felt him cross his ankles behind his lower back. "Ya might like this: did ya know," Daryl asked suddenly, his brain working as fast as the heart of a hummingbird and shifting subjects in a flash, "that from hip to toe I have 44 inches of legs?" he asked with a small grin on his lips. "So it means ya have 88 inches of love wrapped around ya."

Merle laughed a full belly laugh and ran his hands through Daryl's hair. "Ya spent time thinkin' 'bout it."

Daryl nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

Merle chuckled and leaned over to kiss Daryl passionately. "You're somethin' else, baby," he whispered. "Ya and your legs."

Daryl laughed against his lips in pure happiness.

0 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
